


Heroes Reborn (Emotional tether)

by Hopestallion



Series: Heroes Reborn BTS edition [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BTS!Powers, Emotionlessness, F/M, Heroes Reborn AU, Inhuman Powers, Reader-Insert, brain sickness, electronic control, mentions of inhumans, mindreading, parent issue, stitchers inspired sickness, teleporting, temporal dysplasia, timejumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi doesn't care about different, he cares about you. And having you want to be beside him, even with the world about to end. Made once again sure, of how right the decision was, to fall helplessly in love with you.</p><p>Set in the Heroes Reborn world this will have seven parts, for each member of BTS and their S.O.</p><p>Disclaimer: i don't own BTS, nor do i own Heroes Reborn. What i do own, is the organisation and the evil person i made up to further the plot. It will show parts of Heroes Reborn, but will not have to do anything with the show or the characters of the show. Some powers will be borrowed and some thoughts of the show. <br/>English is not my first language so i hope this is good enough and you'll all be able to read it.</p><p>Min Yoongi/Reader</p><p>Enjoy xxx Lana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Reborn (Emotional tether)

Sunlight streamed through the window, rays peeking through the curtain. Shining down on the two sleeping bodies, trails of it tickling closed eyelids. There was a grumbling sound, shifting beneath blankets. An arm wrapped around a nicely shaped waist. A leg entangled, between two well proportioned legs. Tan sun kissed skin, was exposed to the invasive sunlight. When a pale hand had grabbed for the blanket, to pull it closer. A face framed by mint green hair, pressed into the tan neck of a woman. Long thick curls hiding his face from the sun. His grumbling sounds of annoyance stopping, with the protection from the sun. While you had no option, but to slowly blink awake. You didn't mind the sun much, nor did you mind your boyfriend's position. Curled around you, clinging to your warm body like an octopus. Slowly blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you lifted your arm up to rub your eyes with your hand. Thankful for him not restricting your movements, like he'd done previous nights. Where you had had to lay awake in his embrace, for hours. Till he was satisfied to finally let you move. “Can't you just go back to sleep?” he mumbled into your neck, making you shiver. As his warm breath tickled the skin of you neck. “No, but I don't mind laying with you”, he sighed. Another ticklish exhale to your skin. Which did now wring a chuckle from you. He lifted his head, to look at you with sleep-ridden droopy eyelids. He was the epitome of laziness and tranquility in that specific moment. “I love that time thing you have” he murmured, pressed a warm kiss to your lips and turned to flop on his back. The time thing he was referring to, was temporal dysplasia. It was a sickness of your brain, that had you with no perception of time. Every memory is processed with your brain so fast, that it feels like it's been forever. An image or even meeting a new person, feels to you, as if you'd known them all your life. In a way it was good, as Yoongi wasn't one for surprises – hated them actually – and you could never be surprised, good or bad. As moments are instantly processed and become part of your memory.

When you'd met Yoongi for the first time, you had thought that he was just a passerby. Someone you'd met a long time ago and didn't care much for. You would have never thought, for him to lay with you. To read with you for hours and remind you, that it's been hours. You did not think, he would be the one to push your shoulder with his. Reminding you once more, that “Hey, it's been hours... we should grab a bite”. Instantly he became part of your life, didn't mind to notify you of appointments. When you took too long for something simple, because you had no perception of time. When it had been hard to fit in, hard to be part of emotion ridden society. Yoongi stepped into your life, not caring for your 'flaw' but marveling at what you could do. How you had no problems decoding a cypher code. Or how you had no problems of rewriting a program, to fit your personal use. He loved your bluntness and most of the time your train of thought. He sought out your opinion on his lyrics or music-beats. Because you did not package it nicely, did not withhold criticism. While you loved how he seemed impatient to most, but was the most patient to you. How he could seem lazy and emotionless himself. But cared deeper than anyone else, worked harder and longer than most. Yoongi showed you emotions bit by bit, slowly and processable for you. He took you for the human you were, with and without flaws. He did not see the bad about you and shut you out for it. But saw the equally good you came with. You turned onto your side and watched his profile for long moments. To you it seemed forever, memorizing every dip and curve of his face. The crinkles by his eyes, when he smiled. How his mint green hair, fell into his forehead. The slow lift and fall of his chest, when he breathed in and out. Your tan fingers coming to touch his chest, slide along his collarbone. Dipping into the small hollow they formed. Gliding along his throat and towards his chest. He hummed at the feeling of your fingers across his skin. The soft velvety feel of your skin against his. The moment interrupted by the sound of your phone, chiming and announcing the income of a message. A frown forming on your forehead, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. You let your attention wander to the chiming device. Picking it up from your nightstand, you slid your finger across the display. Put in your four number code and watched as the screen lit up. The bubble of your phone, that showed the messages lighting up. A small red '1' showing next to it. You tapped on the white bubble, on green background. “Work?” Yoongi asked. Sometimes your work did text you, asked you to come in. As you worked for a gaming company. Your skills for programming asked of you daily. Especially your devotion to the work and how fast you could finish it, with your temporal dysplasia. “No...”

The message was from an unknown number and made no sense to you. “We are heading towards you, pumpkin's down. Need to find TaeTae. Plan is in motion, Hoseok has no memory. Meet us at point B.” you read out. The frown only deepening as you could not understand a word. Who was heading towards you? Who were pumpkin, TaeTae and Hoseok? “Show me” Yoongi's voice was void of any more sleepiness, gone was the lazy haze of morning. But replaced with an urgency in your very naked boyfriend. The blanket pooling in his lap, protecting most of his manhood from your eyes. Not that you hadn't seen enough of it. Handing him your phone, you wondered if he understood the message. Maybe it had been meant for him anyway. Though it did beg the question, how the person had gotten your number. Especially with your encrypted phone and the lack of friends to share the number with. “We need to get dressed asap...” getting of off the bed, you nodded. Living with Yoongi, you had learned that he rarely was this serious. And when he was, it was with importance and not to be questioned. His face was a mask of anger and worry. By now you knew every face of Yoongi by heart, your photographic memory only contributing to that. “Can I shower?” he shook his head. Which caused you to grab for your deodorant and your dry shampoo. Getting dressed and trying to freshen up as well as possible. You squeezed in, to wash your face and brush your teeth. “Bags?” he nodded his head, already pulled out your duffle bags and filling them with clothes. “Where are we going?”, “I will explain once we're in the car” that was enough to help him pack your things. Leaving your home wasn't something frightening, you were leaving every few years anyway. The moment your parents had shown no interest in you. Dismissing you as the sick and unraisable child, you had decided to leave and try your own chances. As cheesy as it might sound to people, though you could not define the term “cheesy” in that sense. Yoongi was your home and if he asked you to drop everything and leave, you would. Like you were doing now. Carrying both your bags, he went to the shared safe of yours, emptying it of all papers, money and your travel essentials. “We're not going to return, are we?” he shook his head again. That he didn't say a word, was a dead giveaway that it was more serious than you'd assumed. Whatever that message had meant to Yoongi, it had not been good news. He stretched out his free hand, holding your duffle in one hand, his slung over his shoulder. Papers held tightly together with your duffle's handles. While He asked silently for your hand to hold his. He wanted you to be with him, despite having decided to leave and do whatever had been asked of him. Taking his hand without hesitation, you locked your fingers together and squeezed his hand tightly once. “Always and forever” it had been a promise given to you by Yoongi, when he'd deiced to be with you. When you'd finally let him in and opened up a piece of your heart, for him to settle in. And now you had given it back to him, words that had much heavier meaning to you than him. Because time was meaningless and forever was indeed forever.

Reassured by your words, Yoongi pulled you along. Heading to your shared car, he placed the duffle bags on the backseat. While you simply took your designated seat, in the passenger's one. With your medical condition, you were not permitted to have a driver's license. Which was okay with you, public transportation had done you a great deed. And so had Yoongi, during your relationship. Your eyes fell back on your boyfriend, wondering how you got to be blessed with him like that. After all, he never had made you feel, like you were a burden to him. Not that you would express many emotions or cared for them. Though still Yoongi made you express more, than you thought you could ever feel to begin with. Once assured you were having your seatbelt fastened and he had done his. He started the engine. The mint haired pulled out of your shared parking lot. Taking the route that lead to the freeway and out of the city. “We were always honest with one another and I am going to be honest with you.” you nodded, letting your hand rest on his thigh. To let him know, you were there with him all the way. Nothing could possibly make you feel any different, if feel anything at all. “I told you that I am an inhuman and was hunted for years. And how I had to separate from my friends who were my family. I also told you about my ability right?” you nodded your head. “I did not tell you, that a friend of mine had a great plan of stopping the woman who's hunting us. His name is Hoseok. He and his wife, they had a plan of saving humans and non-humans alike from Erica Markson. Two kids, to save us all. Protected and hidden by my friend and his wife. No one quite knew the whole story, but Hoseok. Apparently though, he let another friend of ours wipe his memory. Pumpkin was our nickname for Hoseok's wife, while TaeTae is the one who wiped Hoseok's memories. The plan is in motion, means that we're going to start saving the world now. However we probably have to get Taehyung to give back Hoseok's memories. Point B, is our emergency meeting point, which is a section between mine and Taehyung's birthplace.” all that did not surprise you, it felt like you knew that information already. “We're heading to Daegu?” you asked. That was all you needed to know. “It's Hotel the Palace Daegu, 688-1 Bongduk-Dong Nam-gu, Daegu” he specified. Another nod of your head, that was all you needed to let him know. Squeezing his thigh, was enough comfort you could show him. “I dragged you into this, without a second question. I'm such an idiot...” you shrugged your shoulders. Hands coming to your lap, entangled in one another. “You are and yes you didn't ask. But you also never asked anything of me. When you practically managed my life for me, with my temporal dysplasia. When I said 'always and forever' I meant it. I don't say that lightly.” he let out a sigh of relieve, his shoulders slumping a little as the car sped up. Matching the limit, that was dictated for the freeway. He overtook several cars, moving the vehicle smoothly.

It took you quite some time to reach Daegu, but Yoongi did not stop. He did not ask you, wether you needed a break or not. Knowing fully well, to you it did not feel like hours in the car. It was timeless and of no matter to you. You would stop time with your watch, to know when to get out some food. Share it with your boyfriend, asking him wether he wanted to drink something. It was an estimated time, a guess between the body functions of both of you and the ratio of when to eat and drink. Trying to be as forthcoming to him, as possible. From the change of daylight and the summer's time change, you could tell you'd been driving for a whole day. Until you stopped at a parking lot, headlights shining onto another car, right across from yours. Their headlights, blinding a little. Yoongi motioned for you to stay seated. He had gotten up from his seat, bent down to press a kiss to your forehead. Before he turned away and closed the car door with a soft thud. You could see from the small lift of his shirt, at the back. That he had a gun tugged behind the waistband of his jeans. But that information was as little surprising as any information ever made. You let it sink and waited. Doing whatever you did, when you had to wait, but had nothing to do. Opening the “unblock me” game on your phone. Something to keep you occupied. Not that time really mattered to you anyway. Wether Yoongi was gone for a week or mere hours, it made no real difference. Knowledge like that should frighten you. He could up and leave, return and you would not feel the difference. However that was one of the rare exceptions to your condition. Things related to Yoongi, you could memorize, you could have a notion of how they felt like. However long it did actually take him to discuss whatever he had to discuss, with the man across from him. Who you could not see with the headlights throwing shadows and putting things in headache, inducing spotlights. The mint haired returned and got buckled up again.You put away the phone. “We're going to stay at a hotel. The man I just talked to is one of my brothers. His name is Namjoon and he's quite interesting, you'll probably like him” he smiled a little. You recognized that smile, it did link to the memory of Yoongi you had. Where he'd been worried, but not too much for it to actually matter much. There seemed to be a lot on his mind. But he was the kind of person, to approach you by himself if he wanted to talk. “In the hotel room, you will meet Hoseok and Jeongguk. Hoseok is currently chestnut haired and Jeongguk is the black haired.” he explained, while his focus was still on the street, following the car in front of you. “Pumpkin's name is (H/E/W), she's been hit with a tranquilizer and is down for now. But once she wakes up, you'll probably like her too” you doubted you'd like any of them. Since you could not grasp the idea of liking anyone. Even with Yoongi being the special snowflake he was. “Don't worry too much about all this... It'll make sense, I promise...” he said, reaching down to hold your hand and squeeze it. “I don't” you commented. But did not pull away from his hand. More over, seeking to entangle your fingers with his. “What are the abilities of your friends?” you asked, curiosity was a thing, that had gotten amplified with your sickness. The need for information, so great as to wish, to quench the lack of emotions.

He had to let go of your hand, to shift gears.“I already told you that Taehyung took Hoseok's memories. He can temper with people's memories, erase some, create others, replace or even rewrite memories. He has a policy, where only life-threatening moments or self-preservation are reasons to use his powers. For him to have done it to Hoseok, meant shit was getting real. He's a good guy really” you sometimes didn't understand the need for people to justify themselves, protect others and reassure their socially unacceptable or acceptable doings. To you he must have had reasons, one way or another. You wondered what he'd find in your head, if he were to look at. Given that you couldn't remember anything, till the sickness hit you. Which was at the age of sixteen. “However Taehyung is limited to certain things, I don't quite know. Never wanted to be a neurologist anyway.” he gave you a quick glance. Noticing how your attention was still on him, he went on. “Jeongguk is a teleporter, can teleport anything and everything. He doesn't even have to teleport himself, it's enough if he concentrates on the thing that he wants to move. It's limited to the year and day in which he exists. Also the place he teleports things to, is always a place he's been at or has seen. But with internet and google-maps nothing is impossible nowadays. He's also the youngest. Then there is of course Namjoon, who's a living and breathing computer of sorts. He can hack into anything that uses data. Wether it is a TV, a cellphone, a computer or some fancy camera. As long as there is a transfer of data, he can get into it. It looks like he's mental, when you see him use it.” his explanation was interrupted with a soft chuckle. As if he was remembering how it had looked to him. “Touching air and speaking to himself. But apparently it's to him, as if he's some kind of Tony Stark” you knew who Tony Stark was, but didn't know that Yoongi actually had watched Marvel Movies. Another memory, that felt like you'd known it for ages. “Jeongguk is a Iron-man fan, made us watch all three movies over and over again” a soft smile spread on his lips. Making it seem as if it was one of the few good memories from the days, before he'd had to run. “Hoseok is a healer, can heal everyone and everything. Even if it's the last stage of cancer, as long as there is any vital. He can bring you back to perfect health. Though we never knew, if there was a limit to his powers. He's quite respectful towards anyone and everyone. So to him it's crossing a line, to try with the dead. But if you ask me, what's dead? Should stay dead. Can't have anyone play god nowadays.”

He wasn't very religious you knew that. Didn't go to church, held nothing of easter or christmas. But there seemed to be a line with him as well. You put it away in your memory for future questions or references. “Does he remember?” Yoongi's eyes lighten up. You can see how he was impressed with you remembering, which he shouldn't have been. After all, he should know you by now. You did memorize things instantly, filed them away and used them later on when needed. Hoseok had been the one who's memories had been wiped by Taehyung. So logically following that, the question begs, if he actually does remember being inhuman. “I didn't get to ask Namjoon, but I am going to guess he doesn't. Tae has described it as a complete or no deal. If you have to remove a trace, you have to remove everything it's linked to.”, “Or anything could trigger the memories and probably cause a brain malfunction” his hand squeezed your leg. “You're quite the smart one, huh?” it was meant to tease you. Which you only reacted to by slapping the top of his hand with your own lightly. “Have to be, with an idiot as a boyfriend?”, “you're going to rub this under my nose forever, aren't you? I'll let you know, I am a genius...” you would never tell him, that you did agree with him. Boosting his ego into oblivion if you did. Instead you simply rolled your eyes at him. “Are these all your friends?” it wasn't the fear of being surprised – surprises would never work on you. It was just once more, your need for information. The restlessness, that had you, from your sixteenth birthday on. “There are three more. (H/E/W) is comparable to that twilight vampire? What's his name again?” you rose a perfectly plugged eyebrow. “Edward Cullen?”, “Yeah him. She can read minds, connect to people's mind. It's a lot more complicated than Tae's abilities. It's a combination of empathy and telepathy? Though she only can connect to people she has skin on skin contact with” which meant in other words. Whomever she touched by accident she was linked to. It had to be very frustrating to watch out every single moment of their life. “One time she had a real down phase. Made us listen to 4NoneBlonds for almost a week 24/7 straight. I think Seokjin was ready to murder someone, by the end of it” you were quiet impressed to hear that. “So she can slip up when stressed?”, “She accidentally opens the channels of her mind, to those close to her. The closer the emotional and human connection to the person. The faster she connects instantly” you nodded once more. “The last two are Seokjin and Jimin. Seokjin is a time-jumper. Can access all possible timelines, even change the current of time. Though he explains it with the butterfly affect more often than not. Step on a butterfly, kill someone in the future. Time is not to mess with. He's seen more, than a person should... He's the one who's with the kids, as far as I understood. While Jimin can be summed up with one word “darkness”.” you tilted your head to that information. “He is a literal living sunshine, who has the ability to render all our abilities useless. His darkness cancels out all of our powers. But he's a great guy really” you ran a hand through your hair, pulling it over one shoulder. “So basically he's a shield for Seokjin and the children? So even if Erica were to kidnap one of you guys and torture you. She would not be able to find them. Because they're shielded form your abilities or any other ones.”

The conversation had lasted till the car had arrived at the hotel. Turning in his seat, once he'd put the car in park, he gave you the brightest smile. “Exactly”. His smile caused you to smile back, a rare happening with someone like you. Yoongi could just make the littlest things, bubble up in you. Even if you could not grasp them and understand them, you knew they were there. It was just dry knowledge, to you. Getting out of the car, you were faced with a tall pink haired man, who was carrying an unconscious woman. While two men were standing behind them. “Namjoon, (H/E/W), Jeongguk, Hoseok” you said, pointing from one person to another. Yoongi, was holding your hand, while he was carrying the other bags with his other hand and over his shoulder. “Then you have to be (Y/N), Yoongi-hyung's girlfriend” Namjoon showed a smile with deep dimples. You'd never seen dimples that deep. “You have very deep dimples...” a comment that was just said, an observation. It had the tall man, wear an expression of amusement. But he left it at that, asking you and Yoongi to follow him and the others. You watched Jeongguk and Hoseok, while the latter was having his gaze on the woman in Namjoon's arms. You were confused as to why he wasn't carrying his own wife, but it wasn't your business after all. Jeongguk was staring at you, probably wondering what kind of person you were. Not that you weren't wondering the exact same thing. “How old are you?”, “Twenty-four” you replied. “What music do you listen to?”, “there is a lot of music I like. But I like the most, whatever Yoongi produces.”. He was younger than you thought, probably around his eighteen or nineteen? “Do you love Yoongi-hyung? Do you know about us? Why did you come? Are you inhuman, too?” before you could answer Yoongi stepped in. “Yah! Stop interrogating my girlfriend!” he slapped the back of Jeongguk's head and pushed him forward by that. “We'll discuss things, once we all relaxed” that seemed to be enough for Jeongguk as he walked quickly to follow up Namjoon. “I'm sorry for him... He's just very curious, like some other person I know” you simply bumped your hip against his. “It's alright” Namjoon walked up to the receptionist and asked for the key, to the room he'd booked. She wanted him to sign for the acceptance, to which he had to shift the woman into Jeongguk's arms. It would have surprised you – if anything really did – how easily Jeongguk carried the woman. He seemed much stronger, than he actually looked. But then again, it could have been the oversized sweater and the ripped skinny-jeans, that made him look so young and slim. Your eyes ran from his broad shoulders, down his chest to which the woman was pressed. Before moving them towards Namjoon who took the keys and asked Jeongguk if he wanted to shift her back into his arms. But the boy shook his head and simply asked for the floor and room number. Provided with both, he made his way to the elevator. This time your little group following Jeongguk. You were ushered into the hotel-room quickly and the door was locked behind Namjoon. Everyone placing themselves somewhere in the spacious hotel-room. With the woman sleeping on the bed, Jeongguk having put a blanket over her and a pillow beneath her head. You sat in Yoongi's lap, on the chair closest to the bed. There were two more chairs, which Hoseok and Namjoon occupied. While Jeongguk took a seat on the bed, next to the unconscious woman.

”I'm going to guess, that you don't remember anything.” none of the boys seemed to be surprised with Yoongi's straight forwardness, maybe Hoseok. Though with him not remembering squat, one could cut him some slack. “No I don't...” he replied, his dark brown eyes holding your boyfriends gaze. “How did she take it?” he asked next. You were assuming he meant Hoseok's wife. Which indeed stirred a new flood of questions. How was it, to know the man you love didn't remember you? How could one move past this? Did he tell her? Did she know? Did she have to stay away from him? Your mind was deep in all the new questions, your brain was throwing around. Yoongi's hand found yours, fingers interlacing with your own, squeezing your hand. He grounded you, kept you focused when your mind was running away with you again. “Apparently I filed a divorce, without telling her. Left and well....” Hoseok's eyes broke away the stare off with Yoongi, to look at his hands, folded in between his spread legs. “So you fucked up big time” it was just a statement, to which no one knew an actual answer to. What could you say, if you didn't remember? If you had no apparent reason, for whatever you'd done. And all you knew, was what other's said? “Guessing from the abilities you are gifted with, wasn't that the only available solution?” your words caught the attention of the men in the room. From the corner of your eyes, you caught a glimpse of the woman's eyebrows twitch. It was small and as fast gone as it had appeared. But you filed it away anyways. “Given the circumstances, if your wife were to know anything about the mission. She could have been tortured to get the information out of her. However seeing that you filed a legal divorce, which would be accessible in the court files. For whatever jurisdiction you were in at that moment. Erica would have no reason to pursue your wife. Unless of course your wives powers could be amplified and used anyway. However you couldn't have known of that, so you did what you thought was best. Erase any memories, so if by a chance she'd find you. She'd find nothing, but some harmless unknowing dude.” Hoseok's mouth was slightly open, as he watched you. For the first time someone had not blamed him, to have fucked up. “But then again, I am speaking of a perspective, where emotions do not play a factor. I am going for the most logical method. The divorce could have given your wife the chance, of starting over. Keeping her out of the mission and harms way. Though you had a few holes in your plan, especially for what could happen, once you weren't in the picture anymore. Then there are the emotions of your wife, possibly yours and the ones involved.... Namely the boys, I think considered you family and you them at one point” your mint haired boyfriend, let go of your hand. To wrap his arm around your waist. His face buried in your neck, he did listen to the last bits of your words. Letting them sink into all the participants. By now you were sure that the woman had to be awake. After all you had seen her eyes twitch for one 100% now. You refrained from saying anything about it, but shrugged your shoulders. “If I knew why I did it, I would be able to explain. But I don't. I can't even tell you, why I would do that to her....” he closed his eyes, head falling back. A deep sigh left his lips. “She's beautiful and strong... I can't find one reason, for me to actually do that to her. Even if I were to look at it like you explained it.... Fuck....” Jeongguk's eyes widened and you gathered, he had heard the caramel haired curse for the first time. You knew nothing of Yoongi's friends and what you saw, you put away in drawers. Collecting enough, to paint a picture of what kind of humans they were.

”Let's hope you can make it up to her, somehow...” Namjoon got up from his chair, let his hand rest on Hoseok's shoulder and squeezed it. You could tell, despite whatever had gone down in the past few years. They were entwined so tight with one another, that they could forgive it. You somehow knew, that these men would go through hell for one another, had already gone through something similar. “I guess I can help with the first step” Yoongi's chin rested on your shoulder. His expression was the usual lazy one you knew, eyes half lidded. Expression kept on a thin line of boredom, wakefulness and yet borderline laziness. “Tae's on Jeju Island” Jeongguk's expression was the first to change into one of pure delight. You could imagine, him being the closest to Taehyung. Or he simply liked Jeju Island. Either way, the thick tension was gone and replaced with pure joy. The youngest throwing his arms in the air and making a sound between “Yes” and “Yeah” like he couldn't decide which one would express his emotions best. “Well wait for (H/E/W) to wake up and then we'll plan how to go about Tae? What do you think hyung?” Namjoon exuded the aura of a leader. It just felt like he knew exactly what to say or do. Like he had a plan, that did follow the original plan. You were pretty sure, he was the one to start the plan anyway. Especially since Hoseok who'd created it, did not remember it. “Sounds good to me.” Yoongi's lips formed a smirk, which you could feel, press to the curve of your shoulder. “Not like you didn't lead before” Namjoon's chuckle was deep, but filled with a warmth. You recognized from Yoongi. When he'd talked about his friends in the car. “It's been some time hyung. I thought maybe, you'd like to lead once in a while” he meant it in a teasing way, you could tell he wanted to show respect to Yoongi as his elder. “Nah, it's too tiring... Leave it to the 148 IQ if yours... “ you rose an eyebrow at the new information. So Namjoon was the smart one in the group. You couldn't help but to come back to think of his powers, that he could access thousands and millions of information sources. Broaden his view every day. Especially with the influx of information that came in everyday. “Did you actually disable the cameras in the hotel? I mean what's the point in running away from Erica, if you leave a trail for her to follow up.”, “I like your girlfriend, hyung. Fits right into the team” the pink haired said, directing his next words at you. “Of course I did, it's a loop of empty hallways and empty hotel rooms. I wasn't sure which rooms were under surveillance and which weren't. So I checked with the hotel's computer, which rooms were unoccupied, booked one of those and played loops in every single unoccupied room.” his dimpled smile was back. “Aside from that, I paid with cash and used a false name” he winked. You liked his way of thinking, it was quick and smart. Then again with the information that Yoongi had provided you with, you weren't expecting any less from him. The woman on the bed started to stir and seemed to have enough of faking sleep. Sitting up in the bed, Jeongguk nearly suffered from a heart attack, upon the sudden surprise. “Noona!” he exclaimed, turning towards her and bending a little, to see if she was doing alright. Following his actions up, with the question wether she was okay or not. “I have a headache... but other than that I'm fine...” she said and smiled softly at the dark haired boy. Ruffling his hair, with her right hand. You noticed the array of rings, just not a wedding band.

”You took that for me, Noona....” despite his somewhat semi-mature looks, right at that moment, he looked like a small boy. His lower lip was in between his teeth and his eyes were wet. Though he did not let a single tear slip. You assumed, to keep his face in front of his hyungs. “And you would have for me... But it was important that you were awake, for a quick get away.” she winked at him, her hand coming to rest cupping his cheek. Before she leaned up to press a kiss, to his forehead. “You did well Kookie... kept an eye on the troublesome hyungs....” he smiled a little at her, though his cheeks were tinted red and he wasn't letting go of the guilty expression just yet. Little by little it was melting off of his face and his stiff body posture. But he was still feeling bad for what had happened. “I see we got our Swag master back” her smile was now directed at Yoongi, winking at him. He blew air against your shoulder in a sigh. “You're damn right” he mumbled and scrunched his nose a little. “I hate when you do that” he mumbled next. Which you figured, meant for her poking around his head. “Can you actually feel, when she's in your head?” you asked out of curiosity, not an ounce of jealousy in your voice. You were just wondering how it worked, turning in his lap, for your hands to touch each side of his face. Finger's spreading across the side of his head. Long enough to touch wisps of his dyed hair. His brown cat like shaped eyes, were looking right back at you. His gummy smile was back in place, as he watched you. “Other women would be jealous” he commented. “I'm not other women” you told him. For a moment the other's moved to be the background of what was important and that was Yoongi. “Do you love me?” you asked him. His eyebrows shot up. “Of course I love you” you gave him a satisfied smile. Despite not being able to tell what love was, or how it was supposed to feel. You could take from how he shaped the words, his voice lacing them in strong vocals. Different from his usual lazy drawl. Yoongi did not fall easily, was as guarded as you were, didn't let others in like it meant nothing. And he most definitely did not throw around words of love. Heck even flirting he'd done cautiously with you, stepping slowly forward into your bubble, until he was part of it. “Then I have no reason to be jealous. I can't tell you I love you, I don't know how that's supposed to work. But you love me and for you it's a big deal. So I have no reason to be jealous. Because I am a different way of special to you” the conversation for you done, you turned to face the woman now. “Does it hurt? To enter people's minds?” the others were stunned by the interaction. Maybe from their elder's words, maybe from how you acted. Either way, they would have to get used to you, or your antics. You were part of the team now, wanting to make sure. That Yoongi was indeed returning with you, to your shared apartment. Safe and sound. “It depends on the emotional state of the person. But usually it doesn't hurt, it's uncomfortable, to know all people think, feel and know... it's like TMI?” her smile did not waver as she sent it to you as well. You wondered if she did mind, what you had said before. About Hoseok and her's predicament. Decided yet, to wait for things to unravel on their own. “You are part of the family, I would never forcefully enter your mind. Unless it is to save your life....” you nodded your head. It let another array of questions bubble up. But Yoongi stopped you from saying anything anymore. “We should get a bit of rest, before we go to get Tae tomorrow” Agreement quickly followed his words. And the room that was connected to the room you were in, was divided in two quarters. Namjoon and Hoseok shared the big sofa scape in the 'living-room' of the hotel room. While you and Yoongi got one of the beds, Jeongguk and (H/E/W) got the bed she was already on. The next upcoming days, promising a test of patience, understanding and believing for all participants of this mission. You didn't really care for what was going to come though, with Yoongi's arm around your waist and his even breathing against the back of your neck, you feel asleep to his steady intake and release of air.


End file.
